zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly
The whales a tardis Its bigger on the inside!!!-LEEKDUCK not really in length but it does have three floors Oni Link 20:22, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Lets not forget that it is bigger in width than on the outside, and is longer slightly(look at the outside of him, then compare the size of his MOUTH).--Shade Link (talk) 20:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) He must have some sort of very, Funky organ structure too, I dident too many organs in there, also what sort of whale has Bats living inside it?-LEEKDUCK Perhaps he swollowed them. Also, sign your messages with tildes, these ~.(Darknut15 (talk) 20:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC)) Fleshy Block Fleshy Block that electrifies. Anyone know what it's called? What we should call it. And we should probably create the page and list it in the enemies section. But as of now, we need a name, unless we can find it. :Yes they need a page Oni Link 17:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, Z/L-targeting it doesn't give any information, hell, it can't even be Z/L-targeted. Our best bet would be to just give it it's own name and slap Unknownname onto the page. --Jäzzi(Talk) 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I imagine a guide would call them something since they are in a mandatory place in the game. Oni Link 14:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :"Head south towards the exit, where a pack of Biris and two of those big red chunks of... Ugh, what are those, tongues?" :So basically, the only name it gives is "tongue". --Jäzzi(Talk) 14:40, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow that doesn't sound like a great guide. I guess an unofficial name would be fine in this case unless any other guides give a more... usable name. Oni Link 14:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's the Bradygame's version. At least I believe so, the cover that shows online is the cover that fell off a couple of years ago, the authors just randomly interject stuff, it's actually a good guide, just not in the condition I have it in. Aside from that, how about "Amorphous Cube"? Or "Amorphous Solid", which the wikipedia article isn't so great at explaining what it is. --Jäzzi(Talk) 14:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::How about Bio-electric Cube? ...I'm actually half joking there but it sounds cool. -'Minish Link' 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Bio-Electric Cube vs. Ice Block OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! Seriously though, I like that option. Not that I'm really sure it's bio-electric. --AuronKaizer ' 21:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Were they cubes or were they square columns that only have part of them sticking out until you touch them? It's been a while so I may be remembering the column thing wrong. If they really are cubes then I'm in support of Bio-Electric Cube. Their being electric is their key characteristic, they are apparently biological, and their shape is a clearly identifying feature. They are definitely not tongues. Do we categorize them as enemies or objects?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::If we decide on a name and make a page for single-dungeon obstacles like this, would we be making ones for the guillotines in the Shadow Temple and other things like that? If not, this is just random to start with if categorized as an object. So we would we probably need to categorize them as enemies. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They're not fully comparable to the guillotines. You actually have to interact and stun these rather then just avoid them Oni Link 19:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Per Oni. Unlike the head slicers, you actually need to do something to get past them. Unlike just rolling/running under them. Although, we probably should have a page for the guillotines, as they are a major object in the Shadow Temple. --Jäzzi(Talk) 20:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) OoT3D glitch I was playing OoT3D Master Quest earlier today. I finished the Ice Cavern and got the Iron Boots and was going to go get the Piece of Heart at the bottom of the lake where Jabu Jabu is in the past. Then this happened: I walked down the small bit of the glacier where Jabu Jabu was to get in the water, and I got the "cutscene" that plays when Link enters a new area, and wound up inside Jabu Jabu as Adult Link. American Version in case anyone was wondering by the way. Just wanted to point this out. Evnyofdeath 08:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Revisiting Fleshy Block As the Fleshy Block can''not'' be Z/L targetted, we don't know a proper name. As we were on the last discussion, we were thinking of just slapping an unknownname onto it. We were thinking of "Amorphous Cube", "Amorphous Solid", or "Bio-Electric Cube". Additionally, we could go with "Bio-Electric Solid". In addition to this discussion, we were going to create a guillotine page, but the discussion was never solved. If I can get an admin's permission, I can start the pages. – Jazzi talk 18:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :I am in agreement here, this should be done. Though none of the names feel exactly perfect to me. Still it should be done and if we can get a more suitable name in the future we can always move it. Oni Link 19:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::My green instincts tell me Bio-Electric Cube should probably be the name. And as Oni said we can always change the name later. Green Rupee 20:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright then! Since we don't have much of a community as of late, I'm going to call this cool and make the page(s). – Jazzi talk 00:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC)